Passengers of transportation services often use mobile applications for interfacing with the service provider. The applications are used to facilitate the communication of relevant information such as, for example, pick up and destination location, estimated pricing, pickup/drop-off times, and financial data between the passenger and the service provider. The service provider often relies on contracted, third party drivers to use the communicated information in the fulfillment of the transportation service. The service provider must carefully vet these third party drivers and entrust the drivers to provide for the comfortable and secure transportation of the passenger.